A Pair of Ruby Slippers
by Megzombie22
Summary: Hermione Granger always enjoyed classics, one of those being the tale of Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz. What happens when she grows up, and finds herself a pair of ruby slippers herself? Will her wish come true after all? As she sits alone at the bar having just been stood up by her date, she makes a desperate wish, clicking her heels three times just because. SS/HG. M for mature.


Author's Note: Hello loves! I am very happy that you chose my story to read, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Once again, I'm totally NOT J.K., the queen of all writers, I am but a humble servant of the ways of her majesty.. Not to be a dramatic Slytherin or anything though.. Just saying, I do not own these characters, unless you count my keychain, but I do not think you do.

I encourage constructive criticism on all of my stories, so if you see something off, or want to suggest something helpful, please do so! I am a novice with this stuff, and I will take all the help I can get!

I love this pairing, but not many like it, so if you don't like a Hermione and Severus pairing... Why the flip did you click on this? -_-

There is some sexual content in here. If you a squeamish, don't read M rated stories!

Thank you, that is all. :)

* * *

Hermione Granger had always loved classics. Classic music. Classic literature. Classic movies. And one of her favorite movies of all time, not to mention books, was The Wizard of Oz.

She knew logically now that she _was_ a witch, notions like the wicked witch of the west, and the yellow brick road were things of pure fiction. But when she was little, she had dreamed of having a pair of magical ruby slippers, just like Dorothy.

Her parents had of course allowed her to have a pair when she was very little, and she had just watched the movie. They were perfect. She wore them around the house, around the neighborhood, to the market. She wore them so much, that the soles of them had been worn completely out!

Seeing how devastated their daughter was that she had worn her slippers out, the Grangers had looked high and low for another pair, to no avail. Years went by, and the pair of worn ruby slippers went forgotten, packed away in a box of Hermione's old things. It wasn't long until the need for them completely left the young girl's mind completely.

That is until one day, the brightest witch of her age was walking past a fashion boutique, and out on display in the large window sat the very thing she had dreamed of as a little girl. A pair of sparkly ruby red slippers! Well, more like ruby stilettos pumps, but hey, she was an adult right? These were the adult version of course!

Rational Hermione scolded herself on the sudden splurge. However the inner girl Hermione squealed in delight at the sight of her dainty feet standing in front of the mirror, the bright red shoes glistening in the store lights. Needless to say, she took those beautiful shoes home and placed them in a special place in her closet.

'There will come a day where I will thanking myself for this moment.' She told herself firmly.

Weeks went by, the excited glances at the 'big girl' shoes became less and less frequent. Soon they became just another memory of her childhood fantasies, just like the other pair she used to know as a small girl.

Then one day, almost a year and a half later, she found herself dressing for a very promising date. It was to be their third date, so she needed to be ready. She had bought a very beautiful little black dress that reached just a few inches below her round bottom, with an open back, and almost indecent plunging neckline. Ginny had called it the 'fuck me' dress. Just the thing to get the message across. Hopefully this one would be able to get her to a finish...

She was busying herself with her hair and makeup when she came to a dilemma. What shoes? None of her regular heels would cut it with this beautiful brand new dress. Silver strappy pumps? Too predictable. Plain Black stilettos? Ugh, absolutely not!

Then, her chocolate eyes landed on a patch of glistening bright red from her closet, and a sudden brilliant smile spread across her face. The Dorothy shoes! Perfect! She quickly placed them on and grinned smugly at her reflection. Only now to add a simple ruby teardrop necklace, and matching earrings. Add a bit of bright red lipstip, and her only red nail polish, and bam! She looked like the perfect date.

If this guy didn't realize how good of a catch she was, then he could go and suck on a toad! Nodding to herself, she quickly grabbed her wand, and her clutch, disapearing with a simple turn of her gorgeous ruby slippers..

* * *

That stupid little bastard! She had gotten all prettied up for nothing! Hermione glared down at her ruby pumps, some luck they were! That little prick had stood her up at one of the most exclusive restaurants in Britain.

She downed her third glass of expensive wine and called for the waiter. She ordered what she wanted, and ate in silence. She'd be damned if she would led a man get her down! It was his loss after all, she had even bought a special pair of knickers for the night's activities, and she had a surprise waiting as well.

Pathetic bastard couldn't even have the decency to tell her he wasn't interested? She huffed, throwing down the correct amount of galleons on the table to pay for her meal, and made her way to the open bar.

The bartender gave her a sympathetic look, causing her to purse her lips. When she got home, she was going to chuck these damn shoes in the bin! Clicking her heels three times just for the hell of it, she silently prayed for some sort of highlight. Just something to salvage her night.

After a few moments of nothing, she ordered a few drinks, attempting to calm her anger some. No place like home indeed! Going in the damn bin!

Someone cleared their throat from behind her, and she prepared to tell whoever it was to bugger off. Her words died in her throat, however, when she turned to see a very familiar pair of obsidian eyes taking in her appearance. "Miss Granger, you look as ravashing as ever. Might I inquire as to why you are drinking alone at the bar instead of with your date?"

His voice had always sent shivers down her spine, even after all these years. She swallowed thickly when his hungry eyes noted her small shiver. "I'm afraid my 'date' decided not to show. So I am enjoying the open bar for a little while." He raised a single eyebrow.

"Indeed. Well it would seem we have the same problem then." He sat gracefully down beside her, though all she could think about was how close he was. When his words caught up to her slightly foggy brain she frowned.

"You were stood up too?" He nodded, taking a sip of his drink. She almost groaned as she watched his tongue to dart out of his mouth to lick the flavor from his lips. He smirked at her, causing a blush to spread across her face. She quickly snapped her eyes back to her own drink.

"So, was it the Weasel who stood you up?" She grimaced at the memory of her very short time with the youngest Weasley son.

"Hell no, thank Merlin. I'd rather date a flobberworm than willingly go on a date with Ronald." He snorted.

"Good, I never did understand why someone so clever would date such a dunderheaded troll." She giggled at the name.

"I honestly have no idea. I'm not the same little girl any more, so I can't say for sure what happened." His eyes darkened, and she felt another shiver run down her spine as his eyes raked her body once more, pausing at her long tanned legs.

"That is something we can both agree on whole- heartedly. You are most definitely _n__ot_ a little girl anymore." She fought back a groan. His voice had always done things to her, so smooth and deep. It was like dark chocolate, which happened to be her favorite. She licked her lips.

"Indeed." She hoped her voice wasn't showing how much he affected her, though judging from the smirk that spread across his lips, he had noticed. Damn Slytherins! "So, Severus, how long have you been back in Britain?" He chuckled at her sudden change of subject, but answered regardless.

"Almost a month now. I must say I am surprised, I have seen a few members of the Weasley family on several occasions. Did they not inform you?" She twitched and tightened the grip on her glass at the sound of her former surrogate family, something that did not escape the notice of the former spy.

"Mrs. Weasley made it quite clear I was not welcome around her home or her children after I 'broke her baby's heart'. The only red head that speaks to me now is Ginny and that is becaise of Harry. And even then, I have not spoken to either of them in months." He frowned as he watched her downed the drink, the sadness in her eyes being quickly pushed away by the familiar Occlumency shields.

"I apologize for their idiocy. What happened?" She rolled her eyes, though it was clear she was not fully behind the playful gesture.

"I caught Ron in bed with three different witches, on three different occasions. Mrs. Weasley seems to be under the impression that it was my fault for actually having a career instead of jumping straight into the housewife role." Her long finger nails clicked on the glass countertop in irritation.

"They expected you to just, what? Get married as soon as possible, have a hoard of children, and take care of both children _and_ the idiot Weasel?" He asked incredulous. She scowled.

"Yes. Though how they expected me to do that, I have no idea. Thanks to Bellatrix I am no longer able to carry a child. Something I tried telling them on several occasions, to which I was told 'that's alright dear, there are potions'." She snorted. "As if I wasn't already aware, being a Healer and Potions Mistress myself, even though I was only in training at the time. Injuries caused by Dark magic, especially an Unforgivable, cannot be healed." He was well aware of the damage Bella could inflict, he had witnessed it on several occasions himself. He placed a hand over hers and squeezed it softly.

"Idiots, the lot of them. Though I am quite impressed, Potions Mistress you say? Perhaps I could convince you to join me in my lab once again, Miss. Granger.. It was, after all, a very pleasant experience the first time." He whispered silkily. Her breath caught, her mind wandering to the months following the Final Battle...

_Flashback_

It had been a long few months following the chaos that was the end of Voldermort's reign. Every Healer, and Potions Master in Britain was working themselves to the bone to provide help to those that were injured. The Hogwarts Potions Master was no exception, especially after he recovered fully, having taken the antidote to Nagini's venom before meeting the Dark Lord. Once he was cleared of all charges, and revealed as a spy who was a pivotal influence in the war, he was finally free.

"Professor, I have brewed the last of the Skele- Gro for Mungos, amd Madam Pomfry. Would you like for be to begin the Pain Relievers next?" A single grunt was the only answer, and the Gryffindor rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she finished labeling the final vial. Still the same old Severus. Though she was happy he had turned out to be much less hateful after he recovered. It seemed most of his demeanor had been an act after all.

"Once finished you may take your leave, Miss. Granger." He told her quietly. His voice had greatly recovered from the attack, though he still needed to speak lowly. It was a shame, as she had always loved his voice, finding it soothing, and arousing... She blushed furiously, and hurried along her work. The last thing she needed was to start thinking dirty thoughts around a Master Legitimens, especially when said dirty thoughts are about said Professor...

She tried hard not to think about his voice, how she had always left the dungeons with wet panties after a Potions class. The sound of his sharp tongue sent shivers down her spine every time. She had found out long ago she was something called a 'sexual submissive', after the first few times of having to go rub one off after class she had researched her little heart out. Especially after the few times with Viktor and Ron had been lacking so much, she knew what an orgasm was, she just never experienced it. At least, not in the ways Padma and Lavender had been gushing about late at night in the female dorm, or even Ginny when she spoke of her times with Harry.

Being dominated though, sounded fantastic. It would never fail to get her aroused, the many books, magazines and videos confirmed it for her. However, being dominated by the tall, snarky Dark wizard and spy Severus Snape sounded heavenly. His intelligence and dry humor drew her in, and the thought of his deep, smooth voice commanding her to things.. She squeezed her thighs together, and tried once again to concentrate on the potion.

Speaking of his sharp tongue, she wondered if he is as skilled with that as he was with his words.. The sudden image of his mouth descending between her legs almost made her slice her finger off, though it seemed she was not the only one. A sudden crash sounded from behind her and she spun around, her wand in her wand in an instant, ready for a fight. The instincts she had gained while on the run had not left her in the slightest.

Instead she found Severus standing before a broken crate of empty jars, his eyes quickly going from wide to impassive as she lowered her wand. "Severus? Are you alright? What happened?" She had foolishly assumed her thoughts would be protected if she managed not to make eye contact while thinking such dirty thoughts. He had entered her mind as soon as he noticed her thoughts were elsewhere.

The Potions Master stood frozen for a moment. Hermione Granger, a sexual submissive? Who daydreamed about _him_ regularly? Not just the sexual part, but she had first been drawn by his intelligence.. His snarky behavior.. When the image of his head between her legs surfaced he had completely lost his train of thought, sending the crate of empty vials to the floor.

The moment he saw her expression turn serious for a moment, her entire delectable body positioned to fight, he made his decision. He squared his shoulders, and let a slow, almost predatory smile spread across his face. Her eyes widened slightly, and she licked her lips.

"Why Miss. Granger. I had no idea you were so.. Tightly wound, and lacking in that department. A sexual submissive you say? Mmmm." He looked her up and down, noting the slight tremble, the clenching of her thighs, and the pink flooding her cheeks. "I also had no idea my _voice_ had such an affect on you.. Care to find out just how skilled my tongue is?" He pushed the image of her entirely naked on his desk, screaming out his name as she shook with an intense orgasm into her mind with ease.

Her eyes darkened, and she moaned, her knees giving out suddenly. Catching herself shakily on the side of the workbench, she nodded. He smirked, prowling towards her until he was practically pressed against her.

"Go into my office. Take off everything with the exception of your undergarments, skirt and tie, and get into a positon. Now." She sucked in a breath before hurrying away in the direction of his office. He smirked, and waited a few moments, before following.

What he saw when he entered almost made him take her right then and there. The princess of Gryffindor was indeed dressed in only her Slytherin green lace bra, and matching thong, her skirt and tie remaining... And she was bent over his desk, her feet spread wide apart, and her beautiful ass revealed for all the world to see. Her arms were held behind her back as if they were tied, causing him to let out an almost inaudible groan as he approached.

"What is your safe word, Miss. Granger?" She shivered at the sound of his voice.

"Ruby." She told him breathlessly.

"You will respond to everything with a 'yes, sir' or a 'no, sir', at the end of every sentence you will also add a 'sir'. Is that clear, Miss. Granger?" She nodded, answering with a quick,

"Yes, Sir." His cock twitched at the sound, and he wasted little time getting to know her beautiful body.

He took his time roaming her entire body with his hands, and mouth. The only place left untouched was her quim, and she let it be known by wiggling and attempting to guide him there. He growled at her, sending a well placed slap across her ass. She cried out in pleasure, causing him to pause for a moment. He sent a few more in rapid succession, his eyes darkening as she cried out once more.

"Like it rough do you then? My my, Miss. Granger. Such a dirty little girl." She whimpered, her legs shaking in anticipation. He undid his belt, releasing his hard cock from his trousers. He cast a wandless cushioning charm on the floor in front of him. "Kneel down in front of me." He commanded.

She jumped slightly, but quickly did as he said. "Yes, sir." Her eyes widened when she looked upon his large, throbbing cock. He smirked when she licked her lips in anticipation.

"I want you to suck my cock, Miss. Granger. And I want you to do it without using your hands. You may choose to maintain eye contact, it is up to you. If you can make me cum, I will think about making you cum as well.." A look of joy and determination flashed across her face.

"Yes, sir." She wasted little time getting to work, wrapping her lips around her professors' thick cock. She couldn't believe she was finally going to be able to taste him! As many times as she had dreamed about this very situation, she was determined to have his hands on her once more, his tongue.. And hopefully his cock as well.

It took a moment, but she quickly got used to only using her mouth to pleasure him. Using her tongue skillfully, she found the underside of his shaft closest to the tip to be the most sensitive, judging by the low hiss he made as she did payed close attention to it. After a moment she relaxed her throat, looked up directly into his obsidian eyes, and took his entire into her mouth and down her throat.

He groaned loudly, his hand immediately being placed on the back of her head, holding onto her wild pony tail. She maintained eye contact each time she took him entirely, switching back to teasing his sensitive places, and taking his sack into her mouth a few times. His grip tightened around her hair, causing her to moan around his cock. She felt her panties become fully soaked, and began to take him fully, and much faster. She wanted his cum badly.

This witch was going to be the death of him. Those were his last thoughts before he lost himself to her sinfully skilled mouth and tongue. He came hard, letting out a low hiss as he did so. She took every last drop of his cum down her throat, not missing a single drop. It was the most perfect image he had ever seen, her honey brown eyes looking up at him as he filled her know it all mouth with his large cock.

"Sit on the edge of my desk, and hold your legs open as wide as you can." He commanded her, once he came back to his senses. She happily obliged with a breathy 'Yes, sir'. He groaned once more as he saw first hand just how flexible the witch was. She wasted little time perching on the edge of the desk, her legs open and inviting.

"My, my. So wet for me, Miss. Granger. Did you enjoy taking my cum into your mouth?" She shivered, and nodded.

"Yes, sir. I loved it. I have wanted to do that for quite some time, sir." His eyes darkened at the statement, and he stalked over to her once more. Her breath caught as he allowed his still erect cock to brush against her moist panties.

"How badly do you want to cum, Miss. Granger?" A soft whimper escaped her mouth and she licked her lips.

"I've never wanted anything more than for you to make me cum, sir." He ripped the lace from her body, causing her to yelp in surprise, and her body to shiver once more from the feeling of sudden exposed flesh.

"Well, who am I to refuse a lady? However, you will not cum unless I tell you to, is that clear, Miss. Granger?" She nodded frantically.

"Yes, sir!" He lowered himself down and began kissing around her newly exposed flesh.

He nibbled and dragged his tongue along her thighs, enjoying the feel of her legs shaking in anticipation. "If I recall correctly, Miss. Granger, you mentioned earlier in your mind you had never experienced an orgasm?" She swallowed, and nodded.

"Yes, sir. At least, not by another person, sir." He smirked wickedly.

"Well then, lets change that shall we?" He wasted little time burying his face into her soaking wet quim.

She screamed out, and writhed beneath his skilled tongue and fingers. It was clear she was getting close, but was also attempting to push it down as he told her to. This was her first time acting as a true submissive, and he found himself amazed at her skill and ease in which she took his commands.

"Cum, now Miss. Granger." He demanded, and was rewarded by a shrill scream and a quick spray of wetness on his face. A squirter then? This witch truly was going to be the death of him..

She looked embarrassed for a few moments for spraying her juices all over him, until his cock was lined up with her entrance. "In case you are wondering, no I am not upset about the mess, I happen to enjoy it immensely, and plan to cause you to do it much.. much more often. Are you ready to come again, Miss. Granger?" She moaned, and nodded.

They both cried out as he plunged forward into her hot channel. Merlin he was big! The biggest she had ever had, even her toys weren't this big. He smirked down at her as he heard her thoughts, and set a brutal pace, pumping himself it and out of her harder and faster than she had ever experienced. It was absolutely amazing, and she found she wouldn't be able to hold back her rising orgasm, but she didn't want to anger him or make him stop fucking her.

"Don't hold it back, cum for me, angel. Cum all over my cock." Tears were running down her face as she sprayed her juices once more, this time all over the both of them. Still, he did not stop. She came more times than she could count, and her legs felt like rubber by the time he growled out his release inside of her.

Severus panted lightly, and took in the beautiful sight before him as he slowly took his cock out from within his former student's soaked quim. She was stunning, her pale fresh was pink from the intensity, and her eyes were closed from exhaustion. He watched with hungry eyes as their combined juices leaked from her thoroughly fucked hole.

They hadn't stopped there. Throughout their time together brewing potions for the hospital and Hogwarts, they got very well acquainted with one another in a very intimate and beautiful way. Those months were likely the best few months of either of their lives, but it couldn't last.

The last day, Hermione had came into his lab with faint tears being held back by Occlumency shields as she laid eyes upon his packed bags. Severus' eyes softened at the sight of his witch. He wasted little time drawing her into his arms, and holding her while she sniffled.

"I must go. I have never truly been free before, and I wish to live a bit more before I become even more of an old man than I already am." She choked back a sob and tightened her grip on his robes.

"I don't think you're an old man, but I understand why you have to go. I cant promise I will be here waiting for you when you get back home.. But I hope you will think of me while you're gone." He lifted her chin and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lovely pink lips.

"You will always be on my mind, Angel.. Always."

_End flashback_

"I believe I can consent to sharing your potions lab once more, Master Snape." She said the last two words with a mischievous glint in her eyes, and watched as the Dark Wizard grinned.

"Well then, Angel, there are only a few conditions I have if you are to join me." The sudden seriousness in his voice took her by surprise, as well as sent a thrill through her body she hadn't felt for quite some time.

"And what is that, sir?" He leaned in close, brushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Never leave." She smiled brightly.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go." He smiled softly as well, and they walked out of the restaurant arm in arm.

Later that night as she gazed across the room at her scattered clothes, her eyes landed on the pair of ruby slippers she had worn only once, and she thought about the wish she had made back at the bar. Maybe they were magical after all...


End file.
